


毕业礼物

by LittleNaH



Category: No Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:14:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26984215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleNaH/pseuds/LittleNaH
Summary: 那些过于丰沛的精液，像轻佻的少年理想。我以为用纸巾就能把它们擦拭干净，却总还会留下丝丝萦萦的气味，在角落里阴魂不散，成为日后牵出长串故事的蛛丝马迹。TAG：ABO；耽美；师生（生师）
Kudos: 2





	毕业礼物

0  
我这辈子，在非发情期只做过一次爱，跟我的本科生导师。

那是一个少年得志却青年失意的人，而我做他的学生就在他风光的最后几年。

1  
事情发生在十年前的春天。为了跟好不容易勾搭上的导师尽快展开毕业论文的合作，我提前回了学校。

我们坐在学校湖心的亭子上聊天，一条孱弱的长廊将我们与岸边连接。岸边的宋柳冒出蓄谋已久的雏芽，憋了整个冬天，急不可耐。

那个时候，信息交互技术发展到第二代，一切都看起来那么美好。公民社会雏形初具，人们在社交媒体上自由地讨论，关于民主自由，关于平等公正；人们组建社群，交换故事，与未曾谋面的人建立虚拟但交心的关系。摆脱了物理依托的知识以极低的边际成本传播，好像任何人都可以搭上新技术的快车，摆脱时间空间等物理边界限制，在高度去中心化的社会结构中，实现人生的价值和理想。

我之所以至今都还能清晰地记得这些绕口令一样的中文术语，是因为我永远忘不掉他那个时候憧憬的眼神和兴奋的语气。他兴致勃勃问我了不了解这些，说他想写关于线上社群与公民社会的关系。在他的眼里，一个以互联网为根基的公民社会，前景光明、万物可期，春潮涌动。

作为青春期就已经开始网上冲浪的千禧一代，我对他表现出来的兴奋和憧憬完全无法理解，觉得这些普通、平常且无趣。我不知道该怎么接话，就给他看我在几个不同社群的社交媒体账号，不小心滑到私聊界面，被他看到了好几个姑娘的头像。

他很自然地拍了拍我的肩，用一种介于兄长和父亲之间的口吻打趣：“我们小炽长大了。”

2  
那天晚上，我一边回想着他手掌在我肩上留下的触感一边自慰。过于丰沛的白色液体，像轻佻的少年理想，以为用纸巾轻而易举就能擦拭干净，却还会留下下丝丝萦萦阴魂不散的气味，成为日后牵出长串故事的蛛丝马迹。

起初，我以为自己不过是把他当成发情期泄欲的对象。就像那些姑娘们一样。但当我清理结束回到床上确认第二天的日程时，才意识到自己并不在发情期。

我开始怀疑自己对他的情感。

于是，我开始搜罗脑海里关于他的信息。然而跟他已经相处了一年多的我，居然对他一无所知。我不知道他是Alpha还是Omega，性取向是男是女。这么长时间，我从来没有在他身上闻到过信息素的味道，没有察觉到他有任何负面的情感波动，也没有见到过他有什么亲密伴侣。年轻有为又帅气的大学男老师当然不乏追求者，而由于他常常对关心性少数议题的发表见解，在流言蜚语中，他的追求者男女各半。但也都只是流言蜚语。

为了得到他，我表现出对这个话题的浓厚兴趣。我避开自己的发情期，在每个月不同的日子跟他见面。我表现出本科生那种对学术盲目无知的热忱，向他请教各种问题，然后读他推荐给我的每一本书。从最开始对他言听计从，到后面跟他的观点正面对抗。我们聊得越来越多，话题也拓展到一些生活琐事，比如食堂哪个窗口上了新的菜品，校园里的哪只猫被抓去做了绝育，以及哪个老师婚外情搞师生恋闹得全校沸沸扬扬最后也还是一拍两散。

但我对他的动物性依然一无所知。那天中午，我们聊完课题一起去食堂吃饭的路上，我故意跟他聊网恋，问他觉得人们在网络上建立的亲密关系究竟会有哪些特殊的地方，问他觉得爱情究竟是什么。

“男权社会控制女性的思想工具。婚姻的本质是性和劳动力的剥削，爱情是对婚姻的美化。” 

他还是那样，躲在术语和概念背后，避轻就重。但我不想放过他：“那你个人呢？”

他愣了一下，继续用术语捉迷藏：“我不想加入这种控制和剥削之中。”

“那性欲呢？抑制剂吗？”我问得更直白一些。

他用一种这有什么好疑惑的语气回答我：“嗯。多快好省。”

这个意料之中的答案，因为过于简单，反倒让人有点难以置信。我愣了一阵儿，跟上他的脚步，把舞台剧的票给他，告诉他这是我写的关于自己童年被性侵的剧本。

3  
表演那天，一切都执行得很顺利。猩红的舞台背景布，透彻的冷白色顶光，还有沉寂的黑暗里悉索的耳朵和眼睛。灯光照在被人注视的舞台妆上，舞台妆兜在我的脸和表情上。我知道他坐在台下哪个位置，但我分辨不出他的眼神；一如我向来知晓他的观点，却摸不清他的情绪。已经不是我第一次表演了，但是每当我转向他的方向，嘴里的台词就在颤抖中变得忐忑凌乱破碎又剧烈。

结束之后，我找到他，说我希望他陪我一会儿，用一种小辈渴望长辈爱怜的语气。他看着后台人来人往有说有笑热热闹闹的人群，大概是在想我为什么会提出这个请求。但终于，他还是没有直接说出口，像之前那次一样，拍拍我的肩。我们一起离开剧场，走到被求偶的蛙鸣声泡得酥烂的夏天夜晚里。

我们又走到那个湖心亭。我坐在桌子上，他坐在凳子上。我问他听完是什么感觉，他思索了片刻，好像是在检索挑选合适的词汇：“心疼吧。还是挺心疼的。”

“没有别的感觉吗？”我笑笑，脱了鞋，脚踩在他的性器上。果然，他硬了。

“是听我被人强奸的时候，老师就开始硬了的吧？”自己的悲伤往事成为他人性唤起的源头，饱蘸着自虐式的痛楚，我哀哀地唤他老师。

“老师心疼的话，可以疼爱小炽一点吗？”

“疼爱？怎么疼爱？”他往常醉心学术不通人情的天真的做派，居然让这句懂装不懂的疑问有了一丝丝可信度。

“谈恋爱啊。”我笑笑甩甩脚，说得轻轻巧巧，好像根本就不在意一样。

“恋爱和我们现在的关系有什么区别吗？”他话接得很流畅，想来一定是用这个问题婉拒过很多人了。

“上床。”我答得也很流畅。从那天我在非发情期想着他自慰的时候，我就准备好了这个问题的答案，“老师啊，你这个问题问得就跟HR面试一样。那你想听什么答案呢？你想听我要跟你结婚，想要跟你一生一世这种话吗？”

他方才硬起的阴茎被这一阵冷嘲热讽晾软了。我挪开脚，索然无味：“你也才比我大7岁，怎么这就软掉了？是长期服用抑制剂的后果吧？”

但他不搭理我的挑衅。他沉默片刻，他终于找到了一个借口，依然是他惯用的避重就轻的招数：“师生不行。除非你放弃学术。” 

“好。那我就当你答应我了。”他可能没有想到我居然会这样接受，“等我毕业答辩结束后，我去读经济和心理。这样，我就不是你的学生了。”

“那你保研不要了？二作也不要了？”他的语气难得有些急迫。我知道，我猜对了。

“我不在乎。”我答得飞快，生怕自己动摇似的不给自己一点气口。

他笑了笑，仿佛从上次的聊天里找到了线索，熟练地躲到那些大词儿后面：“既然你把非理性的冲动命名为爱情，那我尊重你的决定。就当是给你的毕业礼物吧。合作愉快。”

4  
毕业的那个暑假，我们几乎不再联系。我赶着最后的期限为自己的前途忧心忡忡，而他除了必须跟我核实的课题细节之外，也绝不找我。我知道，师生的情分已经尽了。我再也听不到那些阶层流动性、公民社会、自由平等这些词语，也再没有机会看到他因为社会结构变化而欢欣雀跃的眼神。我在自己申请学校的个人陈述里写技术效用，写有限理性，写上瘾机制，写人的自我认同，独独避开所有关于自由平等。

后来我还是成功地拿到了offer，并把上床时间约定在我出国前的前一天，地点则是他挑的一个江边的五星级酒店。

那天我起了个大早，拖着硕大行李箱从农村老家出发，直到傍晚才到达酒店，整个人风尘仆仆灰头土脸。服务生走上前，亲切友好地接过我的行李，而我却对他们充满了警惕和戒备。他上来救场，告诉我他们会把行李送到房间，让我放心。

我才突然意识到自己方才的警惕戒备多么尴尬荒唐，充满了没见过世面的好笑和局促。我环顾四周，明晃晃的大灯，柔软的地毯，枝缠藤绕的香水味，还有面前服务生脸上友善亲切的招呼。我有种难言的眩晕感，仿佛又回到了那个孤零零的舞台正中央，窘迫，忐忑，全身上下都写着格格不入不合时宜。

我向他求助，他用背影作答。

原来他是故意的。他在用这样的方式羞辱我，告诉我是多么的不自量力，告诉我若不是他对我另眼相看，我这种灰头土脸的货色根本什么都不算。

原来他也会有这样的时候。充满敌意，带着攻击性。

想到这里我放松了很多，找到了以前跟着他田野考察的感觉，就当是自己来考察五星级酒店的设施，理解社会资本的运作方式——用大词避轻就重，从他身上，我学会了。

我一直跟着他走到了房间门口。按下房间门把手的时候，他又停顿了下来，偏着身子声音低沉，眼睛忽明忽暗：“其实你不能做我的学生的话，对我来说，还挺……遗憾的。”

习惯了用概念和逻辑表达的人，尝试着描述情感的时候，笨拙，又好像带点勇敢。

他这是认输吗？我动摇了一下，但这个认输来得太晚了。我决定不回应他的情感，就像他刚刚用背影回答我的求助那样。我换上一副用对光明未来美好前途充满期待的语气回答他：“我明天的航班。”

他说好。

5  
门打开，他进去，我进去，门关上。

进了房间他放下包，他问我打算怎么做。

我没有说话，拉着他的手放在我的肩上，然而却已经不是湖心亭上的感觉了。我才突然意识到，我大概永远失去了他的关心和爱护。他不再关心我的想法，不再照顾我的感受，甚至刚刚，他故意把我晾在那尴尬的场景里不闻不问。我看着他的眼睛，可是蓄在眼眶里的眼泪让我怎么也看不清他。

他用手指细细描摹我的眉头，安抚我：“我把酒店订在这里，是想让一起看看江边的景色，因为这个房间的朝向，是最适合观看日落的。”

说着他牵我走到落地窗前，拉开窗帘。然而日落早就结束了，夜色合拢，靡丽嫣然的光污染晕红了天空的边缘，衬得黄浦江边那些星星点点的灯火，像将朽的尸体上大大小小的尸斑。

在这样让人作呕的联想里，我被他第一次亲吻。即将死亡的，朽烂的，颤栗的，但，是虚假的。实际却是，这是一个再普通不过的亲吻，他没有硬，我也没有。我哆嗦着嘴唇把他推开，低头解开他的皮带，脱了他的裤子。我凭着少年莽气的不知轻重，径直把他压在落地窗上。原来黄浦江边昂贵的江景这么适合做床单，尊师重道的老生常谈，上流社会的高不可攀，阶级壁垒的牢不可破，也就这些吗。

他开口，喉结滚了滚，好像要说什么，最后也还是什么都没说，把润滑交到我手上。

“腿张开。” 我喘着粗气，声音低哑。落地窗的玻璃上隐约映着我的影子，张开腿后比我矮了一小截的他夹在我和我的影子中间，顺从得不可思议。

“你是Omega吧？”我把润滑挤在手指上，绕着他肛门打圈然后手指用力顶了进去。

“Alpha。”他低低咽了一声。

“Alpha吗？我是Omega。”我嘲笑他，然后又加了一根手指进去，用勃起的性器往前示威般顶了顶，凑在他耳边压低声音，“老师的后庭很紧，学生和学生的阴茎都很喜欢。”

他身体像是被弹开的烟蒂那样哆嗦了一下，但还是没有硬，反而低低地笑了：“这样会让你很有成就感吗？老师学生，Alpha Omega，是凌驾于……”

我知道他接下来要说什么。我不想听那些下头的大词儿。我撤出所有的手指直接用鸡巴肏了进去。

“唔嗯。”他闷哼一声，咽了口水，还是坚持着要说完，“是……是凌驾于……现有的权……权力……力结构之上的爽……法吗？”他每说一个字，我都能感受到他肉洞咬合了一下我的鸡巴。我几乎有些恍惚，有点分不清他究竟是哪张嘴在说话。

“那你呢？”我抬起他一条腿架在胳膊上，手指摩挲着交合处渗出的被体温捂热的润滑，挺了挺腰身，“你是作为人的理性向作为动物的兽性屈服，享有着一切优势地位却被人践踏的爽法吗？是这样吗？嗯？我的老师？我怎么觉得，你下面的嘴比上面的嘴实诚多了呢。”

“哈啊……”他不说话，张着嘴喘气，脖颈后仰，面色潮红。冰凉的玻璃上围着他的身形一周凝结出一圈水雾，好像要嵌进夜色里去了。

我的心突然软了一下，为自己的莽撞后悔。我埋在他耳边，闻着他身体微微汗湿的气味：“老师，其实，我，是那种，终于跟喜欢的人可以做爱了的爽感啊。”我不想跟他较劲了，我跟他坦白自己的情感，用小狗渴望主人湿漉漉的眼神那样说话。

“喜欢吗……”他垂下眼睛，像是在琢磨他自己的情感，“那我也是……跟喜欢的……喜欢的学生……做爱的爽吧。”

怎么还是学生。

快要扑腾起来的心提起来砸在地上，我不甘心，去吻他嘴唇。柔软，饱满，像是馥郁的陷阱。是这样的嘴唇吐露词语带领我触摸人类知识的边界，向我展示颠覆社会结构的勃勃野心；但也是这样的嘴唇，一次一次绕着圈圈推开我。

我忿忿地捉住他的唇舌，一颗一颗数过他的牙齿，在牙齿和牙床的交界处翻来覆去地舔舐。我一边吻他，一边缓慢地抽插。呼吸，体液，心跳，体温，缠到了一起。

学生，学生。这就是你的学生对你喜欢的方式，这就是你对你的学生喜欢的方式。用老师的肉洞咬紧学生的肉棒，用老师的身体承受学生的欲望，这就是你的喜欢吗？这就是你的礼义廉耻，你的清高自傲，你的为人师长吗？

我一边咬他嘴唇吻他一边大力肏他，他压着气口随着抽插在吻的间隙见缝插针地喘息，空气里混着润滑、信息素还有各种体液的味道，还有隐约的血腥味儿。

“小炽……停一下……”就在这时，他突然喊我名字，额头挂着晶莹的汗珠，声音低哑。

“怎么了？”我停下动作，才突然感觉到空气里的血腥味儿有点重了，担心自己是不是太不知轻重真的伤到了他。

“你嘴里有伤口，流血了。没事吧？”

“我的血？”我看着他嘴唇上的殷红，还以为是他的。伸出舌头舔了一口，果然不是他的伤口。

“可能是智齿。我前两天刚拆线。没关系。”我想了片刻，复又低头接着吻他，颇有些怨念，“你把气氛搞没了。”

他却松开眉头，低低笑了起来：“小炽真的是长大了，都拔智齿了。”

这种久违的长辈一样的宠爱稀释了方才的剑拔弩张。我决定换个方式操弄他。“小炽有没有长大，还需要智齿来measure吗？”我提醒似的顶了顶他，然后盯着他的表情，仔细地调整角度找他的敏感点。他颇为受用地半眯着眼睛，眉头平缓，嘴唇微张，唇角冲耳根的方向舒展，一路都是绯红色，透着些微薄汗的皮肤，莹润而诱人。我耐心地调整着，直到某个点，他突然闷哼了一声，扶着我肩膀的手指用力抓了一下。

“被发现了哦。”

对准了位置反复磨砺，他终于忍不住叫出了声音，站不稳似的身子向下坠。我顺势弓身下去，胳膊架在他膝盖窝上，把他抱起来，颠着他整个人的重量，边操弄边坐到身后的办公椅里，手臂从他的腿窝下撤出，把他的腿架在扶手上。

“哈啊……”脱手不再架着他膝盖窝的第一下，他整个人打了一个颤，抓着我的肩膀，全身肌肉绷得紧紧地，一直抖到脚趾头。眼前的人，面色嫣红，眼神晶莹，肤色水润，两腿大张夹着我的阴茎，膝盖架在扶手上，腰身被我扶着露出清晰的肌肉线条，臀肉挤压堆叠在我腿上，向上溢出一些钻到我手掌下。后背的肌肉的弹和臀肉的软，还有微微湿的薄汗，这个人发情时的情态，竟是如此的娇媚。

“不要停……”坐在我身上的他比我高了一些。他低头扶着我的脸吻我，恳求般舔舐我的鼻梁和嘴唇。

“乖，自己动。”我想折磨他。往椅子深处坐了坐，阴茎从他的肠道里稍微撤出来一点，然后，就像以前一点一点跟着他后面学着写论文那样，慢条斯理地按图索骥般一粒粒解他衬衫的扣子。

他双手抱着我的头，手指深深插入我的头发里，掰正视线让我跟他对视，然后缓慢地扭动腰身研磨，用温热潮湿的肠道，耐心地向前一点一点吃进阴茎。他这么做的时候，眼睛幽深极了，像是在看我，又像是穿透了我在看别的什么人一样。

我不能容忍他走神。于是单手扶着他腰身，小腹往前把最后一小截茎身贯进去，然后蘸了些后庭渗出的汁液，侍弄他的生殖器。从囊袋开始，顺着中线，缓缓往上，摸到马眼，温柔地撸动他的阴茎。

然而即便是这样，他都还是没有硬。他的阴茎软趴趴地动了一两下，再没有更多的反应。这跟他现在，冒着热气，满脸潮红，嘴唇颤抖，全身薄汗的身体状态完全相反。就算是演的，也未免太逼真了些。更何况，我也想不到他这样表演的理由。

我刚准备问他，他就伸手，把我的手从他的生殖器上拿开，不容置疑地跟我十指相扣：“我吃了抑制剂。”

说完，他低头狠狠摄住我唇舌，舌头专门朝牙床的位置窜过去，搅弄刚拆了缝线的伤口。他一边嘬着伤口吮吸着亲吻，腰肢加大了频率和幅度，软趴趴的生殖器随着动作一下一下拍打在我的小腹上。

“哈啊……”

突如其来的冲刺，才没有几下，我就在他身体里射了出来。阴茎鼓胀着在他身体里像岸边挣扎的死鱼一样扑腾了几下，交代出所有的精液，然后一无所有。空气里散开我的信息素的味道。他从后庭抹来尝了一些，然后分享似的晕在我嘴唇上，说：“有点像椰奶。”

说完，他就从容地从椅子上、从我身上，爬了下去，走向浴室。他的肛门还没有完全闭合，粘稠的白色液体随着动作流出，沿着大腿内侧缓缓滴落，但是除了这唯一的马脚之外，他身上已经完全没有了性爱的痕迹。汗水干了，身上的潮红也退了，他的完好如初让此刻喘不过气提不起力气的我觉得自己一败涂地。

这种熟稔淡定让我感到悲伤，还有难言的屈辱。他为师为长，对我一而再再而三的拒绝之下，究竟是跟谁做爱的时候掌握了这些轻车熟路的伎俩。我以为他是喜欢我的，作为学生，作为情人，作为人，哪怕作为性用品。可是他怎么能这样呢。

“那人也是你的学生吗？他是Alpha？你一直吃抑制剂是因为他吗？”我嘴唇颤抖着问他，想要死个明白。可他像没听见一样。明明身体里还留着我的精液，他却可以这么坦然地跟我无关了。我挫败地陷到椅子里，仿佛被这场性爱掏空了身体，声音干瘪生涩：“你真残忍。”

“你明天的航班。”他关上浴室门，视同割席。

6  
后来，我跟他的关联，仅仅只剩下一份存档在学校内的、由他署名作为导师的、我的本科生毕业论文。我们合作的文章发了，没有我的署名。但也正是这个文章，断送了他的学术前途。是命运的戏弄吧。发出来的第二年，碰上了香港运动。由于他观点激进又极有才华招致树敌良多，那些人拿着这个文章，造谣说他是境外反动势力。我知道那一定是对他的污蔑。我比任何人都清楚他的一腔热忱，但我无处反驳。学弟学妹递来关于他的消息，其中大多都是不好的。一开始我还避着消息，后来就是我连找都找不到了。Google上说，他被关了几个月，然后又被放了出来，限制出国，限制消费，个人主页上的职称也从当年的年轻有为的副教授，变成了人到中年却毫无建树的授课型讲师。知网上再搜他的名字，出来的居然是些“高校师德建设文明成果报告”“国内高校师德比较研究”。

师德。呵。用自己的身体饲育学生的师德。

我这么恶毒地想着，却始终没法否认，自己发情期自慰时，总是会想起他落在自己肩上手掌的温度，还有他奶味的信息素——我的信息素是椰青，当时他说椰奶，因为兑了他的信息素。

7  
去年回国，在海关被查了记录，工作人员就着我的本科生论文问我跟那个人什么关系。我皱着眉，用被人提起污点时不耐烦却又无法否认的语气答道：“年少不识人，就是因为跟他合作，我认清了他的真实面目，迷途知返，于是换了专业，跟他割席。”

也不算撒谎吧。合作，面目，割席。

**Author's Note:**

> 已经算是一个完整的故事了。后续还在考虑中。新手上路，期待comments OwO


End file.
